


Keep control

by gentianblue (orphan_account)



Series: You're mine, I'm yours [1]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Bond, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn with Feelings, Rut, strange pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gentianblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario gets into heat in the middle of a practice and causes a hard time with that for Robert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep control

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Bastian and Robert live together, they are in an established relationship.

 

 

It’s the day after their second match against Barcelona and there aren’t too many of them on the pitch since Pep said training was optional. They only had some light dribbling exercises in small groups, Robert in a pair with Mario. The bright sunshine pleasantly warms his skin and there’s some kind of sweetness in the air, presumably from the blossom of a nearby tree. Robert lets his eyes close to block out everything for a moment and concentrate only on the enticing smell, trying to detect its source. If only he knew what kind of tree it was. He would surely make Basti plant one in their garden, it would be poor heaven waking up to this scent and make love surrounded by it… What, what, what. As the smell’s getting gradually stronger, Robert’s thoughts are starting to sail in a certain direction that’s not at all appropriate during training. He must be missing something here, this isn’t a normal smell. This… No way.

There’s a tug on his sleeve and a second later he hears Mario’s desperate whimper that confirms his foreboding. “Lewy… Lewy…”

Robert turns and from the fearful gleam in Mario’s eyes, he knows instantly. Mario got into heat. In the middle of the goddamn practice. And this must be a pretty powerful one if Robert, a beta mated with one of the most possessive alphas in the team, is affected by it. Mario grips his arm and the touch sends a shiver through Robert’s entire body.

“Sorry, sorry…” Mario apologises and the hand leaves Robert’s skin to tug at Mario’s hair. “Shit, what should I do now?”

Robert looks around for an escape route. There’s none, Mario has to get through the whole pitch to reach the locker rooms on the other side of it.

“If you stay calm, they might not notice it on your way out.”

Yeah, that’s the only solution, Mario has to keep his calm and walk over to Pep without stopping or touching anyone. That can be done. A single whiff of his smell won’t arouse serious suspicion in Manuel, that’s for sure, and there’s Bernat, he’s an omega too, Xabi is a strongly bonded beta and isn’t really dominant anyway, so no fear there, and Bastian… Goddamnit, Bastian, he would go crazy.

“Lewy, I can’t get past Basti!” Mario panics next to him.

“I know, I know! Relax, I will figure something out.”

Bastian is looking in their direction, Jesus, how good his senses are? They need to hurry. Robert won’t let Mario get into trouble nor Bastian jump him. Especially because Bastian is _his, only his._ God, Mario’s heat gets the possessive instincts out of Robert, another problem, because his pheromones are flooding out now as well. Being a beta he can’t get into a heat or a rut, but Bastian pretty much can and it’s not nice when it happens.

“Lewy, I think if you distracted him for a while, I would be able to…”

“Yeah. Okay.” Robert sighs and prays for Bastian to be under control. “Let’s do that.”

Of course it needs no effort to get Basti’s attention, only Robert to walk a couple of meters closer. Pep’s occupied with something on his phone, so Bastian can swagger over to him, which he does in a way that suggests Robert would have gotten laid even without the sudden pheromone boost. Not good news, at all.

“What’s up, pretty? Need my help with some hard exercise?”

Already accepting his bad fortune for today, Robert smiles calmly and from the corner of his eye sees Mario escaping.

“Just wanted to say hello.”

“Well, you can say hello back…” Basti’s voice breaks as he stops dead in his tracks not much more than a meter afar. Mario has reached Pep, at least he will be okay now. “…at home.”

Robert winks casually and turns to hurry back to his ball, but Bastian grabs his wrist and that’s the end of it, their bodies have signed for each other. He practically feels Bastian’s blood pressure raise and the hairs on his back stand on end.

“Oh baby, you smell so good.” Bastian growls, voice alarmingly lower, as he pulls Robert back. No wonder he has also smelled Mario’s strong, sweet scent on him, not just the beta pheromones.

“What happened to… Fuck, this is too good.”

It’s poor luck that nobody pays attention to them, because Bastian’s arm curls around his shoulders and he presses his nose into Robert’s hair. The air starts to get stuffy from the amount of testosterone Bastian unconsciously emits and now it’s Robert’s turn to panic. It might be from the recent losses and the tiredness after last night’s game, but for some reason Bastian seems to have close to none control over his body.

Robert forces himself to push his alpha away, hissing out the words “You’re gonna stick it out until practice is over, got it?”

Bastian is frozen and Robert runs away quickly, without sparing another look, careful not to rile up the blonde even more. The rest of the training is pure hell. Pep has decided they will play some actual football as well and it’s not enough that Robert can barely concentrate on the game, he has to keep an eye on his mate as well, who acts like a madman, jumping into unnecessary tackles and shooting more than a dozen times from long distance.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s a miracle that they make it to the parking lot without wreaking havoc, but as soon as they get close to their black Audi, Robert finds himself thrown against the car and Bastian’s tongue laying claim to his lips. Their groins are pressed together due to the firm grip Bastian keeps on Robert’s hips and judged by the sudden passion and the hardness down there, Robert makes a guess. He tears his head away to look Bastian in the eye and he has to realise bitterly that his instincts about his mate are always right. Bastian is in rut.

It doesn’t happen often, but when it does, the rush of heat comes so strong that Robert can barely handle Bastian’s needs. It always takes at least five turns in bed for Basti to drop the animalistic roughness and relax back to himself, which is super hard for a beta to take. Robert’s not born for this, but his genes come in handy to keep a minimal amount of control over the things that happen in a situation like this.

Bastian grinds his hips forward and tries to bite into Robert’s neck, but fortunately Robert is strong enough to keep him from it.

“You are not going to fuck me in public.” Robert says firmly with as much force as he can muster into his voice. “Now hands off.”

The only reply is a low growl that shows how far gone Bastian is, so Robert takes the lead and pushes his mate into the car, ignoring the protests. Bastian doesn’t want him to drive of course, but Robert has no choice this time, even though it’s hard with his own body getting tuned to the rut, getting warm and wet at all the right places.

The engine starts and after speeding through a couple of streets they arrive home in one piece despite the occasional growls, exasperated sighs and Bastian’s possessive hand on Robert’s thigh. Robert practically skips up the stairs to open the front door before Basti loses it completely. So far they have been lucky because the ruts were either on days without training or during holidays, but this time it’s really inopportune and Robert is a bit angry with Mario because of it.

The key turns and they stumble inside in a frenzy of kissing. As soon as he steps over the threshold Robert feels himself getting more pliant and agreeable, his walls are breaking down behind the cover of their house. His instincts are making him submissive to Bastian, who slams the door and presses Robert against the wall, rubbing his nose up and down his neck, scenting him.

“I need you, baby.” He mumbles into Robert’s ear with his hands already spanning the smooth skin under the waistband of Robert’s jeans.

Robert hates that this is a rut, because it’s all good and arousing right now, but Bastian will be in the same state two hours later without getting tired whilst Robert himself will be lying limp and exhausted wherever Bastian wants him. The hardness of beta life… But Basti’s worth it, worth everything.

Robert’s belt drops to the floor with a clang and his fly is being pulled down. He kisses the already shirtless Bastian and tries to slow him down, runs his hands up from Bastian’s wrists to his shoulders, cupping his face at the end. The next kiss is more of a bite, the usual when their hormones are the leaders, and Bastian opens their jeans.

“You’re so hot, Robert. I wanna have you so much.”

 _Then have me,_ Robert barely keeps himself from saying. His beta mind still keeps some self-control, though not much when his hand pushes its way into Bastian’s pants automatically, without a hint of hesitance. He gets to stroke him only a few times before the alpha pushes his hand away and moves to get rid of the last pieces of his own clothes.

“Strip.” Basti commands and Robert, more compliant than ever, does as he’s told. Once there’re no garments to separate them Bastian presses himself close again, hot skin sliding over Robert’s from his chest to his toes.

 “Who’s your alpha?” Bastian bites into his neck “Who’s your alpha, Robert?”

“You, you’re my alpha.”

 “Oh yes. Only I get to touch your gorgeous cock, right?”

 “Yeah, only you.”

By this time his mate’s scent got so strong that Robert can barely keep standing and even though his beta body can’t supply him with enough lubrication, he feels wetter than any time before. Bastian’s hands start teasing him, exploring his body, and that, mixed with the things Bastian’s saying, drives him fast towards the edge, even though he knows he should last a lot longer if he wants to get his alpha satisfied.

“Mmh, you’re my pretty little mate.”

“Of course.”

“You have the best body, baby, all of our teammates are jealous of you. And this perfection is mine, only mine…”

Even in a rut, Bastian always spoils Robert with compliments. They are not for anyone else, just for Robert, just for him. Bastian is full of desire, desire for him, and that's the most arousing thing on earth, the fact that he can make the strictest midfielder of the world this far gone into lust.

“Bedroom.” Robert croaks out to prevent himself from coming on the spot. If he has to put up with Bastian for hours in a full-blown rut, he surely won’t do it on the wooden floor or pressed up against a wall. He needs his pillows and soft sheets to grip when Bastian pushes in, when they _fuck_ finally. By now he really wants it too.

Bastian honest to God throws him onto the mattress and is all over Robert again, this time dragging his mouth along Robert’s toned abs right towards there where he really wants to be touched.

“Jesus, Basti” Robert moans as Bastian presses an open-mouthed kiss to the head of his cock.

“Do you want it?” The blonde asks in a low growl, popping the cap of a lube bottle open. Robert hates that they need it, that he can’t be slick enough on his own.

“Yes. Please.” Bastian runs his tongue along Robert’s length and sucks on the head before pushing two sleek fingers into his burning hole. Robert doesn’t care that he has already started begging, he needs a lot more than those pale fingers.

“Come on, Basti, give me what you’ve got.”

The alpha hums around his cock and takes more of him into his mouth, letting Robert’s hips buck up from need.

“Basti, please, I need you, all of you.” Robert whimpers the words that will surely get Bastian into the real thing. He _needs_ his alpha, they need each other. Bastian crawls up to kiss him and grabs the back of Robert’s thigh with one hand, lines himself up with the other.

“You’re mine.” He murmurs before he works himself in, swallowing every gasp Robert can’t keep in himself.

“Mmmh, gonna fuck you so hard.” Basti says and urges Robert to cross his legs behind his back.

“Yeah. Yes, do it. Move.”

Robert replies and this time it’s Bastian who obeys. He moves his hips slowly first, sliding in through the slickness of Robert's body, parting him and filling him up with all of his seven inches, except for the soft swell of the half-formed knot. Robert throws his head back and both of them moan in relief.

“Fuck.” Bastian grunts and picks up the pace, fingers grabbing Robert’s thighs with the promise of bruises. "You like this?"

Robert whimpers in reply and tries to push back, to give back just as much pleasure as he’s getting.

“Tell me, you like this?”

“Yes.” Robert hisses and gets a hard, plundering kiss for the answer.

Now that the rut is actually attended to, Bastian’s scent turns all bright and sharp and pungent, designed by nature specifically to drive his poor mate out of his mind. Robert is sticking damply to the sheets from the layer of sweat covering them both, but he couldn’t care less until Bastian keeps hitting the spot that makes him shut his eyes from pleasure. He clenches tighter, then tighter, wringing out shimmers of sensation somewhere between pain and desperate need.

“If I got you pregnant…” The stupid rut thoughts are flowing out of Basti again. “…would you bear my babies?”

“You can’t… get me pregnant.” Robert is not a damn omega, he has, like, 3 % chance to get knocked up and they would also need a knot for that. But neither of them is really thinking with their brains right now.

“Robert, mmh, would you gift me with strong pups? You would, wouldn’t you?”

“Yeah, sure.” To be honest, in this moment Robert can totally see their kids running in the garden, all lively alphas and… maybe a cute omega girl. “They will be pretty blondies with green eyes, so alike their father.”

“I want them… to be more like you.” Bastian nips at his jaw. “Handsome little boys… with eyes like… like the sea.”

Robert can’t really process what he’s saying, his mind is full of the thought that Bastian is breeding him, his virile alpha is pounding into him hard and rough, just as they like it.

“I’m so close, Robert… Will you come for me?”

Robert whines and bares his neck, back arching as the waves rush through him from the way his mate is filling _him_ , his senses, his mind, his heart. Bastian is stretching him so good, more and more and more and… Fuck, no, that will be a knot. Robert’s thoughts are still foggy from the orgasm, but he gets it even like this that a knot will be too much.

“Basti, pull out, Bastian, stop!”

He tries helplessly, with weak hands pushing against his mate’s chest. Bastian has knotted him before, but only once and Robert couldn’t really walk for the rest of that day. He knows he can’t take knots, he’s not made for that, he’s not an omega.

“Pull out, I can’t” Bastian grabs his hands and laces their fingers together on the sheets next to Robert’s head. His lust makes him keep going and Robert clenches his jaw, _no, no, no,_ _oh fuck._

“Bastian” Robert cries out in agony, his eyes pricking from tears. He digs his fingers into the back of Basti’s hands, leaving white crescents on their wake, as Bastian swells to fullness and spills every spurt of load deep inside him. Robert would even like the feeling of getting that warm, fertile cum, but the knot hurts too much, too fucking much.

It takes a couple minutes for Bastian to stop panting and let go of Robert’s hands, resting his head in the crook of his neck. Robert uses the opportunity to wipe the wetness off his face, he doesn’t want his mate to see it. He hates being vulnerable, hates when Bastian looks at him like he’s fragile like a needy little omega. He’s not Mario, for God’s sake.

Bastian sucks a hickey into Robert’s neck, obviously down from his high, so Robert takes a deep breath to brace himself for the next round of heated madness. Except that it doesn’t come, Bastian’s body just trembles and he starts pressing soft kisses to Robert’s jaw.

“God, I’m so sorry.” He murmurs in between them. “Sorry baby, I didn’t want to hurt you, sorry...”

Robert blinks away the last tears and frowns, surprised. When in rut, Basti is totally out of his mind, but after it he’s always cuddly and awfully nice, as if he wants to make up for all the previous roughness. So if he’s apologising now… Is it possible that the rut is over?

“I’m sorry, sorry…” Bastian repeats over and over again with his face buried in Robert’s neck.

“It’s okay, it’s done, there’s nothing to do about it. I understand that you couldn’t stop it.” After a while Robert whispers, winding his arms around Basti’s back and squeezing tight. They stay in silence for a few minutes, neither of them intent to break it.

“How are you now, darling?” Robert asks eventually.

“I’m good.” Bastian kisses his temple. “Thank you.”

Robert sighs in relief, after a knot he would rather not take anything for a good while. But he can’t get over the fact that only one go is not quite normal for a strong alpha like Bastian to get satisfied in rut, so he mentions it.

“That was really fast. Usually you need a lot more to... you know.”

The blonde tenses and doesn’t answer, only nuzzles against Robert’s cheek. He’s not keen on speaking about this, Robert understands, but he needs to know, the curiosity doesn’t let him drop the question.

“Bastian. Why did it go away so quickly?”

Basti raises his head and starts stroking Robert’s hair around his ears before answering. “Because the stronger the bond is, the faster the alpha calms down.”

“So that means… we got closer since the last time?”

There’s a wary smile on Bastian’s still flushed face and he averts his eyes.

“Since then I’ve realised something.”

Robert doesn’t know why he dares to ask, but he’s proud of himself for it anyway. “What was it?”

There’s a long, long silence before Bastian mumbles out the answer. “That I love you.”

Robert’s heart skips a beat, or five, he’s not sure. “You really?”

Bastian nods, meeting his eyes this time, and Robert rewards it with a beam. “I love you too.”

He can’t believe he has said it, much less that he has also heard it from Bastian, his mate, his alpha. Robert laughs, happy and content and so head over heels in love that after all he decides it wasn’t such a bad thing that Mario got into heat in the middle of the goddamn practice.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for those who left kudos on the previous story with this pairing, I hope you liked this more explicit one as well. 
> 
> If you had some fun, please give me feedback, dear readers, every little thing can be an amazing reward! :)


End file.
